Plus fort que la haine ?
by Roselia001
Summary: Morgause revient au mur après des années d'absence alors qu'elle était petite fille. Les années passées loin d'Arthur -son frère- ont laissées des marques qui ne s'effacent pas si facilement. Plus fort que la haine ? Morgause cherche, encore et encore. Mais cette haine qui la consume depuis si longtemps pourrait l'avoir changée à jamais...
1. Prologue

**BONSOIIIIR.**

**Bon, au point où on en est, plus besoin de présentation, si ? xD **

**Voici doc mon nouveau bébé tout chaud et corriger par ma gentille _Kebeo_ et ses précieux conseils ^^**

**Cette fiction est en quelque sorte liée à Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer, mon autre fiction sur le roi Arthur. Cependant, ce n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre l'histoire centrale qui se trouve être entre Lancelot et Morgause. Même si les autres personnages feront leur apparition mais, soit... Au pire aller lire mon autre fic et laissez-moi une belle review *_* (oui, je me fais de la pub, héhé xD)**

**En tout cas, voici le prologue qui, j'espère, vous plaira ;)**

**Oh, en passant, voici l'adresse de mon trailer sur cette fic = http (:) / www . youtube watch ?v= P8X0hzlBg1s **

**Bonne lecture les gens :p**

**Prologue.**

Elle avance, le froid mordant lui brûlant chaque partie de son corps. Elle n'y prête guère attention, elle a vécu pire. Le froid n'est qu'une faible torture comparé à ce qu'elle a traversé. Comparé à ce qu'elle traverse et ressent en cet instant.

La femme sait d'instinct quand elle est arrivée. Oui, elle y est. Là, du haut de cette colline, elle sent sa présence comme jamais depuis des années. De plus, la fumée de ce feu qu'elle connaît si bien est toujours présente, tout comme que ces trous creusés dans la terre pour accueillir des corps froids et pâle comme la mort qui les a pris.

Elle s'assied délicatement, essoufflée d'avoir chevauché et couru en vain tout en remettant un mèche d'un noir de jais derrière son oreille. Comment a-t-elle pu croire que ce serait une bonne idée de revenir ici ? Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'elle pourrait le sauver ? Elle croyait être sa perte. Finalement, elle n'a pas plus d'importance dans sa mort qu'elle n'en a eu dans le cœur de son frère.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme se redresse dans un sursaut pour faire face à une blonde au regard méfiant. Ce qu'elle remarque directement, ce sont ces yeux et leur couleur indéfinissable. Puis, elle distingue une souffrance qui semble identique à la sienne.

Enora fixe l'inconnue sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Sa posture altière, son visage froid comme la glace et ses yeux verts aussi dur que la pierre l'intimide étrangement. Ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit lui incombe une aura sombre qui n'arrange rien. Elle est belle. D'une beauté dangereuse qui ferait défaillir n'importe quel homme. Une beauté sombre qui semble aussi dure et forte qu'un rocher. Pourtant, le rocher qu'elle représente respire la souffrance et la solitude. Comme ces morceaux de pierres au milieu de l'océan que les vagues agressent et tuent avec le temps car ils sont trop à l'écart des leurs pour être protégés.

Enora sent qu'elle devrait savoir qui lui fait face. Ces yeux, cette couleur... il y a un air familier derrière la glace.

-Et toi qui es-tu ? demande finalement la femme d'une voix impérieuse.

-Enora, se présente-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, n'aimant guère le ton pris par celle qui lui fait face.

-Tu n'étais pas là avant, constate la beauté sombre en la détaillant songeusement.

-J'imagine, grommelle la blonde.

Elle ne sait de quel « avant » parle cette femme mais, elle imagine que, si elle l'avait croisée un jour, elle s'en serait souvenue. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on oublie.

Elle voit l'inconnue regarder autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, un air perdu sur le visage. Elle s'arrête sur le trou encore ouvert et la tristesse prend place sur ses trais, adoucissant son visage et la rendant presque humaine.

-J'ai cru arriver à temps, souffle-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Bon, il semblerait qu'elle soit légèrement dérangée. De quoi parle-t-elle, bon sang ? Et que fait-elle là ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à entrer sans que personne ne soit prévenu ?

-Qui était à ces côtés ? poursuit l'inconnue en fixant sur elle un regard interrogatif.

-Vous connaissiez Lancelot ? réalise Enora en ignorant la douleur sourde qui se répand en elle.

-En quelque sorte, sourit la femme avec un air mélancolique.

Un élan d'affection emplit Enora. Ainsi c'est ce qui tourmente cette femme ou du moins en partie. La pauvre, quelle horreur ce doit être de rentrée et de retrouver ce à quoi on tenait détruit. Peut-être même était-elle amoureuse de Lancelot et... Non, son imagination s'emballe. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être ami. Et une amie de Lancelot ne peut être qu'une amie à elle également. C'est pourquoi elle se confie à elle sans trop en prendre conscience.

-C'est mon enfant, avoue-t-elle, récoltant un regard d'incompréhension. À ces côtés, ajoute-t-elle.

-Vous m'en voyez désolée, la vouvoie l'inconnue pour la première fois, comme si elle la trouvait soudain digne de son intérêt.

-Venez avec moi, vous devez être gelée, poursuit Enora sans s'attarder sur sa révélation.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux que je rentre, hésite la femme.

-Ne soyez pas stupide, grommelle Enora, se sentant une légère ressemblance avec Van pour le coup.

L'inconnue lui sourit légèrement et la suit, dans ses pensées. La blonde ne tente pas de l'en sortir, elle-même étonnée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle n'est pas réputé pour sa sociabilité, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Pourtant, Enora sent qu'elle a pris la bonne initiative. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement sa curiosité maladive qui la démange de lui poser des questions. Elle ne sait presque rien sur Lancelot, au final. Enora s'entendait très bien avec et lui vouait une affection la forçant à lui pardonner toutes plaisanteries déplacés ou taquineries mal venues. Mais, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment alors cette femme est peut-être la personne qui lui fera découvrir Lancelot sous un autre jour.

Pourtant, alors qu'elles entrent dans la pièce principale et que toutes les têtes présentent deviennent livides lorsqu'elles aperçoivent son invitée, Enora doute du bien fondé de sa décision.

Gal, Gauvain et Bors ont les mâchoires qui tombent et semblent sur le point de gober des mouches. Dagonet a les sourcils froncés tellement fort qu'il ne forme qu'une ligne d'incompréhension mais également d'une appréhension que la blonde ne saisit pas. C'est la réaction de Tristan, cependant qui retient son attention le plus longtemps. On dirait qu'un revenant vient d'apparaître. Il fixe l'inconnue comme s'il en voyait une autre. Quant à Arthur... il semble sur le point de défaillir. C'est lui qui parle en premier mais, ce n'est qu'en entendant la réponse qu'elle est totalement perdue.

-Morgause ? halète Arthur, faisant un pas en avant avant de se figer.

-Bonjour, mon frère, répond la concernée avec un sourire narquois.

La blonde écarquille les yeux. Frère ? Comment ça, frère ? Bon sang, ce n'est pas cette Morgane, la sœur d'Arthur ?Enora est d'autant plus surprise quand elle aperçoit Bors, l'ours tendre et joyeux, glisser sa main à son épée avec une expression inquiète.

-Bors, toujours la discrétion personnifiée, n'est-ce pas ? raille Morgause sans le regarder. Range donc ton jouet avant de te blesser, je ne suis pas là pour causer du tord.

-Ce serait nouveau, grommelle Bors alors que les lèvres de l'inconnue plus si inconnue s'étirent en un sourire goguenard.

-Serait-ce de la rancœur que j'entends ? susurre-t-elle avec mesquinerie, semblant s'amuser follement.

-On peut dire que tu t'y connais dans ce domaine, marmonne le concerné sans oser la regarder.

-Cela suffit, intervient Arthur, semblant reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Comment as-tu su ? demande-t-il à l'adresse de sa sœur.

-De la même manière que j'ai toujours tout su sans que tu n'en trouves le moyen.

-Super, grommelle Enora, attirant les regards. Encore une qui parle par énigme !

Tristan semble enfin se rendre compte qu'elle est dans la pièce et s'avance jusqu'à être à ses côtés. Il croise le regard surpris de Morgause et sert les dents.

-La dernière fois que tu es venue, tu as créé le chaos, entame Arthur avec difficulté. Tu as semé la discorde, fait coulé le sang et fait naître la haine et la souffrance.

-Et tu comptes nier toute responsabilité dans cette affaire, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? raille la concernée en le fusillant du regard.

-Pourquoi être revenue en sachant que tu risquais de ne pas y survivre ?

-Cela me regarde, répond Morgause d'une voix implacable. Cette charmante jeune fille m'a proposé de me réchauffer et me reposer. L'offre tient-elle toujours ? Je promets de partir dés demain matin sans même que l'on m'aperçoive.

Le silence se fait, les yeux naviguant entre Enora -plein de reproches- et Arthur -plein d'inquiétude. Celui-ci regarde sa sœur avec une tristesse infinie, voulant parler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il voudrait lui expliquer, essayer de lui faire entendre raison dans sa rancœur et sa haine si tenace. Pourtant, il sait que tout cela serait vain. Morgause a fait son choix il y a bien longtemps, lorsque la seule personne pouvant lui faire changer d'avis vivait encore.

-Évidemment que ça tient toujours, grogne Enora, lassée de se sentir ainsi réprimander du regard. Suivez-moi.

-Elle trouvera son chemin toute seule, intervient Tristan, crispé.

-Non mais..., commence la blonde en lui envoyant un regard meurtrier.

-Il a raison, sourit Morgause en regardant la jeune femme avec un sourire presque sincère. Je connais cet endroit dans ses moindres recoins. Je me débrouillerai.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne avec grâce, toujours aussi fière que dans le souvenir des chevaliers. Et ils se mettent à regretter, chacun à leur façon, ce qu'elle fut à une époque où la haine ne l'avait pas encore rongée complètement.

-Quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce qui vient de se passer ?

Les chevaliers se tournent vers elle, se souvenant de sa présence.

-Où l'as-tu trouvée ? demande Arthur.

-Sur... la colline, avoue la blonde en jetant un regard hésitant à Tristan. Arthur, c'est ta sœur ?

-Oui.

-Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Morgane ! S'énerve Enora, ne comprenant plus rien.

-Morgane... est également ma sœur, explique Arthur en soupirant. Morgause et elle sont jumelles.

La mâchoire de Enora tombe. Quels secrets lui cache-t-on encore ? Puis, son regard dérive vers un Tristan crispé. _Jumelles_. Voilà qui explique le comportement de ce dernier ! Celui-ci ouvre d'ailleurs la bouche, sûrement dans le but de s'expliquer mais, la blonde en sait déjà assez alors elle plaque une main sur sa bouche.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ! grommelle-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Ses pas la mènent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte aux appartements de Lancelot. Mais, alors qu'ils sont censés être inhabité, la clarté s'échappe de la pièce. Enora regarde à l'intérieur et y trouve Morgause, assise sur le lit qu'elle caresse d'une main tout en tenant une petite sculpture en bois de l'autre. La sculpture que Enora a remis dans la chambre, comme pour combler le vide qui a envahit cette pièce depuis la mort de Lancelot.

La blonde entre lentement, pas certaine de l'attitude à adopter, une fois de plus. Morgause lève ses yeux de pierre sur elle au moment où elle songe à partir.

-Tristan ? interroge-t-elle.

-Heu..., bégaille la blonde, sa voix interne la félicitant pour son éloquence.

Morgause sourit avant de regarder autour d'elle.

-Vous le connaissiez bien ? tente Enora.

-On peut dire cela, sourit la femme. Tu sembles troublée. Est-ce l'accueil ? T'attendais-tu à des embrassades ? Oh, suis-je bête, Arthur n'a jamais dû parler de moi.

Elle s'est relevée et a fait le tour de la pièce en parlant. En entendant son intonation au prénom d'Arthur, Enora frissonne. Il y a un vrai problème entre ces deux-là. Pourtant, elle ne connaît personne incapable de s'entendre avec Arthur. Il est bon, honnête et juste. Les pictes ne l'ont pas choisi comme roi sans raison.

-Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, rétorque Morgause en lui lançant un regard condescendant, irritant la blonde de se voir traitée telle une enfant. Arthur n'est pas l'oie blanche que tu sembles voir.

-Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? s'intéresse Enora.

-C'est une longue histoire, balaie Morgause d'un mouvement de bras négligé.

Cependant, Enora ne bouge pas, la regardant d'un air obstiné. À cet instant, Morgause sourit vraiment pour la première fois et Enora lui trouve une ressemblance presque déplacé avec Guenièvre.

-Dans ce cas assieds-toi, conseille Morgause en prenant place elle-même sur une chaise. Cela risque d'être long.

Enora s'installe donc, impatiente.

-L'histoire commence réellement il y a cinq années, commence Morgause. J'étais âgée d'à peine vingt ans...

* * *

Que dire d'autre ?

Oh oui, ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite ? xD

Et surtout : Laissez une review ;)


	2. Chaptitre 1 : Dangereuse

******Bonsoiir**

**Alors, je poste le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Le prologue a quand même été très bien accueilli ^^. Bon, il est un peu court comme me l'a fait remarquer ma correctrice (que je remercie encore au passage) mais, je tenterais de faire mieux pour le prochain, promis ;)**

**Encore un grand merci à Gwla10 , Midnight Fantasy Abby, L'imaginaire d'Ailinn, emichlo et Under Your Spells pour leur review.  
**

**Et surtout, un grand merci à Kebeo qui a corriger ce chapitre et donc grâce à qui vous lisez un chapitre correct**

**Chapitre 1 : Dangereuse.**

Son visage. Il est toujours là. Quoiqu'elle fasse pour l'oublier, chaque nuit, elle le tue. Et le plaisir qu'elle y prend laisse sur elle une empreinte indélébile qui la torture.

Tout est de sa faute, absolument tout. Et elle le lui fera payer. Elle lui fera payer chaque minute, chaque seconde des tortures qu'elle a dû subir pour son égocentrisme. Pour l'avoir abandonnée, plus seule que jamais.

-Morgause ?

Détachant son regard de la fenêtre d'où elle voit les paysans faire leurs courses, la concernée tourne un regard interrogatif vers le jeune homme qui lui fait face.

Il n'a pas plus de deux ans de plus qu'elle et pourtant, la différence est là. Il semble plus mature, plus fort. Sa carrure imposante est toute masculine comme chacun de ses traits. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré lui tombent négligemment sur le front, mettant en valeur ses yeux en amande d'un bleu profond. Vêtu de son armure, l'épée au poing, il ne semble plus attendre qu'elle.

Mordred, son fidèle ami. Le seul, peut-être. Il la connaît mieux que personne, connaissant la noirceur qui l'habite prenant possession d'elle chaque jour un peu plus. Il partage après tout la même haine, la même rancœur. Ou du moins, elle y ressemble.

-Nous devons y aller, explique-t-il et la jeune femme tourne de nouveau son regard vers les rues.

Elle les a arpentées tant et si bien qu'elle pourrait s'y retrouver les yeux bandés. Morgause est arrivée ici alors qu'elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans. Six années à vivre ici et elle déteste cet endroit autant qu'elle s'y est attachée.

-Il est toujours question de partir, n'est-ce pas ? demande Mordred, empli d'un doute .

-Oui, sourit Morgause. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'accompagnes. C'est toi le seigneur, à présent. Et tu laisse ton château à l'abandon. Pourquoi ?

-Il n'est pas à l'abandon Morgause, soupire son ami. Je sais que tu prends les régisseurs pour des incapables -et ils le sont dans bien des domaines- mais, nous pouvons compter sur eux pour garder la maison en état.

-Ta maison Mordred, rappelle doucement Morgause. Je ne compte plus revenir ici. Plus jamais.

-J'aimerais bénéficier de la même liberté de choix que toi, soupire le jeune homme. Cet endroit est plein de mauvais souvenir. Je ne rêverais pas mieux que de les laisser derrière moi une fois pour toute.

-Et te créer d'autres mauvais souvenirs ailleurs ? ironise la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil, l'air désabusé. À quoi bon ?

Mordred secoue la tête en souriant et lui tend la main. Elle la prend et le suit alors qu'il la guide dans les dédales du château. Arrivés dehors, ils rejoignent directement les chevaux sous les regards de tous.

Il y a ceux qui sont tristes de voir partir leur nouveau seigneur -celui sur lequel ils misaient tant d'espoir- et ceux mitigés envers leur ancienne maîtresse -celle qui les a toujours bien traités mais dont ils ont si peur.

La jument de Morgause est d'un blanc neige. C'est une bête nerveuse qu'elle seule parvient à monter. Sans faire preuve d'une patience quelconque qui plus est. Il suffit à la jeune femme de quelques mots réconfortant, de petites tapes rassurantes sur l'encolure et l'animal redevient aussi doux qu'un agneau. Mais malheur à ceux qui tentent de l'approcher sans la présence de sa maîtresse.

L'étalon de Mordred est tout le contraire. D'une douceur sans égale, il ne sort de ce tempérament que lorsque la vie de son maître est en danger.

Ils montent en selle, suivi par les serviteurs qu'ils ont décidés d'emmener -un chacun, pas plus. Les deux jeunes gens n'ont pas pris beaucoup d'affaires, se contentant du strict minimum. Leur objectif est d'arriver le plus vite possible pour repartir tout aussi rapidement, le tout en tentant de rester en vie.

Morgause et Mordred regardent une dernière fois l'immense château. Il est si sombre et pourtant, Morgause sait combien cet endroit compte pour son ami, peu importe combien il prétend le contraire. Elle, n'aspire qu'à s'en éloigner. La jeune fille ne connaît que trop bien tous ses moindres recoins y compris les cachots froids, humides et sombres. Cette bâtisse est réputée pour ses cachots. Contrairement aux autres, ceux-ci n'ont aucune fenêtre, juste une lourde porte. Une fois cette dernière fermée, la pièce laisse l'occupant dans la noirceur la plus totale. Une torture et Morgause en sait quelque chose.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se détourne et se met à chevaucher à vive allure, s'éloignant pour la première fois en six ans de cette maison qui fut la sienne.

Mordred ne tarde pas à la suivre, morose, au début. Puis, à force de paroles de la part de son amie, il finit par retrouver une humeur enjouée. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour entamer une course, leur rivalité se mettant en avant, comme toujours. Les serviteurs lèvent les yeux au ciel, habitués à leurs enfantillages.

Ils sont encore loin du mur et ne songent pas un instant à rencontrer quelqu'un. Se poursuivant, tentant de prendre le pas sur l'autre, c'est une flèche passant à quelques centimètres de son visage qui arrête net Morgause, en tête de course.

Mordred se trouve à ses côté immédiatement, se rapprochant d'elle autant que possible alors que la jument s'énerve.

Morgause descend de cheval, aux aguets. Mordred s'apprête à protester quand plusieurs hommes apparaissent. Les découvrant, le jeune homme se sent légèrement soulagé de tomber sur une cape romaine. Il ne sait pas comment ils s'en seraient sorti face à d'autres. Ou du moins, comment _il _s'en serait sorti.

Les hommes quant à eux se figent instantanément en découvrant la jeune femme qui les fixe avec méfiance.

-Morgane ? laisse échapper la cape rouge alors que Morgause se détend.

-Essaye encore, mon frère, conseille-t-elle en croisant les bras, la tête haute.

-Morgause ? s'exclame-t-il plus fort encore. Mais, que fais-tu ici ?

Mordred hausse les sourcils. Voilà un accueil bien particulier venant d'un frère. Pas qu'il s'attendait à des embrassades après les explications sommaires de la jeune femme mais, la cape rouge semble se trouver face à un fantôme.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonne faussement Morgause. Me voilà transformer en pauvre veuve éplorée depuis que mon _mari_ a eu l'obligeance de se tordre le coup en tombant de cheval.

Bien que Morgause joue la femme éplorée à merveille devant les autres, elle ne semble pas vouloir faire semblant devant son frère. Le ton de sa voix est très clair quant à ce qu'elle pense de l'accident.

Voyant qu'Arthur ne bouge pas d'un pouce alors que les hommes à ces côtés les fixent à intervalle régulier, ne sachant quoi faire, Morgause pince les lèvres.

-En voilà un accueil agréable, fait-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me fixes comme si tu avais à faire à une sorcière ! Et juste avant, tes soldats ont failli m'éborgner ! Il n'y a que des romains pour être aussi stupide !

-Ce ne sont pas des romains, soupire Arthur en descendant de scelle alors que les chevaliers paraissent outrés.

-Ce qui est pire, fait remarquer la jeune fille de manière narquoise. Et pour ta façon d'agir ?

-Je m'en excuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir. Cela fait six ans.

Arthur semble rester bloqué un instant, fixant sa sœur avec insistance avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Morgause se fige en écarquillant les yeux. Une légère grimace traverse ses traits et elle entend le ricanement de Mordred.

-Tu avais raison, rit ce dernier. Il ne te connaît décidément pas !

Morgause s'éloigne pour adresser un regard meurtrier à Mordred qui reprend instantanément son sérieux avant de descendre de cheval à son tour. Il s'avance et tend la main à Arthur.

-Je suis Mordred, se présente-t-il. Le détenteur du château qui se trouve au sud.

-Le fils de Lot, ajoute Morgause en jaugeant la réaction de son frère.

-Oui... je... j'en ai entendu parler, avoue celui-ci.

Il va ajouter quelque chose quand des bruits de sabots approchent à vive allure avant d'apparaître. Morgause se fige en voyant un des chevaliers avancer une main à son épée.

-Il s'agit de nos serviteurs alors garde tes mains loin de tes armes, chevalier ! l'agresse-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que Lancelot croise son regard pour la première fois. Il se sent foudroyer sur place et il doute que ce soit seulement dû à la colère qu'il lit dans ces yeux verts qu'il a déjà connu avant. Il se souvient de Morgane, comment l'oublier ? Une fille qui paraissait si gentille et qui a pourtant brisé le cœur d'un de ses compagnons. Morgane reflétait la bonté même, la douceur.

Morgause, elle, est tout le contraire. Ressemblant physiquement trait pour trait à Morgane, la jeune femme possède une maturité que l'autre n'avait pas. Une dureté et une douleur tangible également. Elle ne semble pas aussi insouciante que Morgane l'était alors.

Le frisson qui le traverse en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens le fait déglutir difficilement. Au fond de lui, une voix le met en garde, n'atténuant pourtant en rien l'attirance qu'il ressent au plus profond de son âme.

_Elle est dangereuse._

Morgause pince les lèvres devant le regard scrutateur de cet homme et se détourne dédaigneusement. Elle a toujours détesté être fixée de cette façon. La jeune fille a toujours l'impression d'être jugée.

-Où te rendais-tu ? interroge Arthur, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Au mur, répond-t-elle. Je n'ai nul autre endroit où aller.

Morgause retient sa respiration en attendant la réponse de son frère. Elle n'a pas songé un instant qu'il puisse refuser qu'elle rejoigne le mur. Cela ne l'arrêterait pas -elle a quelques comptes à régler là-bas- mais, ses projets deviendraient plus compliqués à réaliser.

Mais Arthur lui sourit de manière bienveillante, se contentant cette fois de lui serrer la main.

-Nous nous y rendions également, annonce-t-il joyeusement. J'espère qu'une escorte supplémentaire ne te dérange pas ?

Morgause ne répond pas tout de suite et c'est un léger coup dans le dos de Mordred qui la réveille.

-Ce serait même un honneur, assure-t-elle avec un sourire.

Si le sourire peut paraître bienveillant et reconnaissant devant son frère, il devient amplement satisfait lorsqu'elle se détourne pour retourner en selle. La jeune femme ne l'a jamais vu sous cet angle mais, être proche d'Arthur peut lui assurer une très bonne couverture...

-Morgause ? l'appelle son frère et elle se tourne vers lui. Nous nous apprêtions à faire une pause. La nuit arrive, s'explique-t-il.

-Oh, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, avoue-t-elle. Mordred ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesce-t-il en allant attacher son cheval à un arbre.

La jeune femme le suit alors que les chevaliers font de même un peu plus loin.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? murmure Mordred en lançant un coup d'œil hésitant aux chevaliers.

-N'est-ce pas l'occasion rêvée ? sourit narquoisement son amie. Qui se méfiera ? La jeune sœur du commandant Arthur revenant après avoir perdu son pauvre mari. Il me suffit de jouer la Dame délicate et fragile.

Mordred étouffe un rire alors qu'un chevalier approche avec de l'eau et de la nourriture.

-Arthur m'envoie vous donner ceci, s'explique-t-il.

Si l'eau et la nourriture sont là pour lui et Morgause, Mordred n'est pas dupe. Ce chevalier ne s'adresse qu'à la jeune femme qui le remarque à son tour.

-Nous n'avons pas été présenté, annonce Morgause. Vous savez qui je suis mais, vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Le chevalier semble surpris et met quelques secondes à répondre.

-Lancelot, madame, se présente-t-il.

-Et les autres ? demande Morgause en se tournant vers les chevaliers assis au coin d'un feu.

-Celui avec la grande carrure qui ne cesse de rire est Bors, montre le chevalier d'un mouvement de tête. Celui à ces côtés avec la hache, Dagonet. Le blond est Gauvain et à ses côtés Galahad.

Il lui montre aussi Perceval, un homme gigantesque munit de cheveux blond et d'yeux vert pâles qui reste dans son coin. Il est suivi par un certain Kay qui observe tout ce qui se passe autour de lui avec minutie. Le dernier chevalier qui lui est présenté est Owein. Morgause le fixe longtemps, remarquant sa jeunesse -bien que moins prononcée que celle du chevalier Galahad. Il a cet air innocent que confère un jeune âge et l'inexpérience de la vie. C'est très surprenant si on prend en compte qu'il a été entraîné à tuer.

-Le chevaliers qui vient de partir est Tristan, finit-il. Il passe son temps en compagnie de son oiseau et ne parle pas beaucoup, ajoute-t-il en regardant la direction opposée, les sourcils froncés.

Ainsi, c'est lui. Le grand Tristan.

-Je vous remercie, sourit Morgause à Lancelot. J'aime mettre un nom sur un visage.

Il lui sourit en retour sans détacher ses yeux des siens.

Lancelot aime ses yeux. C'est une constatation qui s'impose à lui sur l'instant. Bien qu'il semble plus dur qu'il le devrait pour une jeune femme, ils sont d'un vert mystérieux et promettent nombres de secrets à découvrir.

C'est Morgause qui finit par se détourner, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ce chevalier ne cesse-t-il de la fixer de cette façon ? Se rend-t-il compte d'à quel point c'est grossier ? Pas que cela la dérange mais... c'est un chevalier et sous les ordres d'Arthur, son frère. Elle aurait cru qu'il ferait preuve d'un minimum de respect. Pourtant, le frisson qui l'a traversée est loin d'être d'indignation.

Elle passe outre cette constatation et rejoint le petit groupe auprès du feu. Plusieurs s'écartent pour lui laisser la place et Morgause se retient de rire. Voilà une réaction typiquement chevaleresque.

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu au mur ?

Morgause se tourne vers l'homme désigné comme Bors. Elle est surprise de l'entendre la tutoyer, elle qui est vouvoyée depuis presque toujours à l'exception de sa mère, Morgane et Mordred.

-Je vivais avec ma mère, explique-t-elle sans en dire plus. Quelles nouvelles du mur, Arthur ? interroge-t-elle son frère pour détourner l'attention générale de sa personne. Nous nous sommes plus écrit depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu ne répondais plus, fait-il remarquer et elle balaie l'argument d'un mouvement de main. Et bien, il n'y a rien de bien nouveau Morgause. Les nouvelles de Rome sont bien plus intéressantes...

-Rome m'ennuie, soupire Morgause, s'attirant des regards surpris. La dernière fois que j'y aies été les dames étaient guindées et plus intéressé par leurs toilettes que par le monde les entourant. Quant aux hommes, ajoute-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Est-il utile de préciser ce que j'en pense ? Un grand troupeau d'imbécile se croyant supérieur sous prétexte qu'il leur est permis de manier une épée. Non, décidément, Rome ne m'intéresse pas.

-Pélagius n'est pas...

-Pélagius ne tardera pas à voir sa vie écourtée s'il continue dans cette voix !

Cette réplique cinglante attire sur elle des regards choqués. Seul Mordred, connaissant son opinion à ce sujet marmonne.

-Pitié ne la lancez pas sur ce sujet, implore-t-il.

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela, mon frère, se défend-t-elle. Pélagius ferait bien de prôner l'égalité plus silencieusement. Certains le surnomment déjà Pélagius le fou et il agace le Pape lui-même. S'il continue sur cette pente, Pélagius ne verra pas le prochain hivers.

-Défaitiste, réplique Mordred en toussant dans son poing.

Morgause attrape un objet quelconque et le lance sur son ami, atteignant son front d'un sourire satisfait.

-Pour ce qui est du mur, continue Arthur comme si rien ne s'était passé -sûrement désireux d'éviter un conflit avec sa sœur. Il se trouve qu'un vieille ami de la famille y est présent pour quelques temps.

-Qui donc ? s'intéresse Morgause en se redressant.

-L'évêque Germanus.

La jeune femme se fige, tournant instinctivement les yeux vers Mordred qui a eu la même réaction. Puis, lentement, un sourire prend place sur leurs lèvres.

Personne ne leur prête véritablement attention mais, s'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient compris que cet « ami de la famille » ne l'est que pour Arthur. Morgause respire l'impatience, une impatience sombre et malveillante. Quand à Mordred... il serait déjà parti s'il ne savait pas que ce serait inutile.

Ils vont vraiment avoir besoin d'Arthur, finalement.

-C'est merveilleux, répond distraitement Morgause, les yeux dans les flammes.

Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi dur que prévu.

Son commentaire a attiré l'attention de Lancelot qui la fixe de nouveau. Ses yeux sont encore plus dur qu'avant et le sourire qu'elle affiche est légèrement effrayant. Pourtant, il n'en a pas peur. Cette femme l'attire, il en a conscience mais... il y a quelque chose de plus. Mais il sait qu'il doit faire attention parce qu'en la regardant à cet instant -avec son sourire funeste et les flammes dansant dans ses yeux-, il en a une fois de plus la certitude.

Morgause est dangereuse.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui est assez court comme dit au début. Encore une fois, je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois ^^

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Mordred apparaît, Morgause est légèrement différente du prologue et les chevaliers sont plus nombreux... de plus, Germanus semble dans les ennuis. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ? Que lui prépare Morgause ? Et Mordred ? Et Lancelot, a-t-il raison ? Est-elle dangereuse ?

Laissez moi une review avec votre avis surtout ^^

Bisous.


	3. Chapter 2 : Arrivée au mur

**Coucou, Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre !**

**Je sais, il en a fallu du temps mais j'ai une excuse ! Il se trouve que le chapitre de base a été perdu, j'ai donc du tout réécrire. Autant dire que je n'ai pas été très motivée au départ, surtout que le début du chapitre 3 était écrit xD Mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et le voici réécrit et corrigé par ma super beta Kebeo (merci à elle ! )**

**Et encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, c'est une grande motivation ! Donc merci à Abby (tu me passes l'utilisation d'un surnom hein ? mdr), Under Your Spells , emichlo , Mikipeach et Rukie-chan. **

**Et surtout, merci à Kebeo qui a corrigé ce chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée au mur.**

_Le feu, les cris._

_Morgause a peur. Elle ne le montrera jamais mais, la terreur s'est emparée d'elle. Alors, la jeune fille pense à sa sœur, Morgane, qu'elle a cachée dans la forêt où elle se trouve._

_Morgause sait qu'un soldat l'a suivie. Alors, elle fait en sorte que sa jumelle soit en sûreté, quoi qu'il advienne. Elle attire ce monstre destructeur loin de Morgane, courant aussi vite qu'elle le peut._

_Arrivée assez loin, elle se stoppe et se cache dans un bosquet, un poignard fermement serré dans sa main._

_Quand elle le voit, elle ne réfléchit pas vraiment. Morgause entend encore les hurlements de sa mère, de ses amis alors que les flammes s'emparaient des maisons et que les soldats les tuaient sans leur donner la moindre explication. Morgause entend encore leur mère lui hurler de fuir aussi loin que possible sans se retourner. Elle voit encore les larmes sur les joues de Morgane ainsi que la terreur qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles._

_Alors, la jeune femme saute sur le soldat, le plaquant au sol, la lame sous la gorge. Elle veut le tuer, l'entendre hurler comme les membres de son village l'ont fait mais, surtout, elle veut comprendre.µ_

_-Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle alors sèchement en pressant le poignard contre la gorge du soldat romain._

_-On… on a obéi aux ordres, se défend-t-il._

_-Lesquels ? _

_-Ramener les sœurs d'Arthur sans laisser de survivants, avoue-t-il difficilement._

_Morgause le fixe mais ne décèle aucun mensonge. _

_-Qui voudrait faire une telle chose ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Le soldat romain écarquille les yeux en secouant la tête._

_-Je ne peux rien dire, il me tuera, tente-t-il paniqué._

_-Parce que vous pensez survivre alors que mon poignard menace de vous égorger ? S'étonne-t-elle._

_Le soldat ouvre la bouche puis, une lueur de résignation brille dans son regard ainsi qu'une culpabilité qui surprend Morgause._

_-L'évêque Germanus a donné les ordres, soupire-t-il. J'ignore pourquoi mais il a été très clair : ramener les filles et tuer les autres._

_Morgause en a le souffle coupé. Germanus ? C'est impossible ! Il n'aurait pas fait cela. Pourtant, les yeux de ce soldat ne reflète qu'un profond remord. Aucune ruse. _

_Un sentiment nait dans la poitrine de Morgause, rongeant son cœur avant de paralyser ses membres. Elle ne pense plus à rien si ce n'est à une chose : le visage de celui qui a prétendu avoir de l'affection pour elle. Elle le voit prendre la place de ce soldat, son visage coupable prenant une expression narquoise et satisfaite. Ce visage disant : « Je t'ai bien eue »._

_Pour la première fois, Morgause se sent trahie._

_Pour la première fois, Morgause sent la haine, ce poison mortel, ce répandre en elle et prendre possession de son corps._

_Alors, elle le tue, sans remord. Juste avec cette haine qui, sans qu'elle le sache encore, s'agrandira avec le temps._

* * *

Morgause se réveille en sursaut, la sensation poisseuse du sang encore sur les mains. Elle soupire profondément, en se passant une main sur le visage.

Elle regarde un instant autour d'elle et remarque avec soulagement qu'elle n'a réveillé personne si ce n'est Mordred qui la fixe intensément dans une question silencieuse. Morgause secoue légèrement la tête tout en se relevant et son ami se recouche sans plus insister.

Aussitôt qu'elle est sur ses jambes, sa servante est devant elle, ses affaires de toilette à la main. Morgause a vu un cours d'eau non loin et compte en profiter pour faire une toilette sommaire pour se rendre présentable. Sur la semaine qui vient de s'écouler, les occasions de se laver se sont faites fort rares, trop rares pour Morgause qui a l'impression que ses vêtements et son corps tout entier sont incrustés de terre et de poussière.

Pour sa servante, Aliénor, il n'en est trouve sa maîtresse toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi effrayante dans son comportement froid et distant. Pourtant, Aliénor aime Morgause comme une amie précieuse. La servante a été présente pour tous les moments douloureux de la jeune femme. Elle n'a eu de cesse de la réconforter, de la protéger autant qu'elle le pouvait. Évidemment, contre les colères de Lot, Aliénor n'était d'aucun secours et se devait d'aider après.

Au début, la servante se souvient avoir du serrer Morgause dans ses bras alors que les sanglots l'étranglaient. Et puis, finalement, le temps est passé et elle ne pleurait plus, restant froidement assise alors qu'Aliénor la soignait, une lueur de haine implacable dans les yeux.

Si ce qui est arrivé à Lot est un mystère pour tous, Aliénor a une idée certaine de ce qui est advenu de lui et n'en a jamais soufflé mot à personne. La disparition de ce monstre sanguinaire est une bénédiction pour tous. De plus, au plus profond d'elle-même, la servante sait qu'elle suivra Morgause où qu'elle aille et quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle lui restera loyale quoi qu'il arrive.

Morgause plonge dans l'eau glacée sans en éprouver de gêne. Elle a vécu pire qu'un bain froid. Elle frotte son corps de la crasse et soupire en voyant sa servante prête à venir l'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Aliénor, lui assure-t-elle gentiment. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider aujourd'hui, je t'assure.

-Cela ne me gêne aucunement, proteste la servante avec hésitation.

-Je le sais, sourit Morgause. Mais je te demanderai juste de me brosser les cheveux.

Aliénor pince les lèvres mais acquiesce. Morgause ne changera pas d'avis et la servante ne prendra pas le risque à essayer.

Elle regarde les longs cheveux noirs de sa maîtresse avec envie avant de soupirer avec fatalité. Les siens, d'un brun terne, sont toujours attachés car il n'y a rien d'autre qu'elle puisse en faire. Pas que ce soit si terrible. Sa maîtresse est une grande dame, il est normal qu'elle soit si belle. Quant à Aliénor, elle n'est qu'une servante, personne ne lui demande d'être belle, juste d'être présentable.

Quand Morgause sort de l'eau, elle se sèche rapidement et s'habille. Sa servante lui brosse ensuite les cheveux, enviant encore une voix leur douceur avant de se secouer. Quand Morgause se redresse, prête à rejoindre les autres, sa servante en fait de même.

-Reste donc et lave-toi, lui ordonne-t-elle.

-Mais, maîtresse, il faut nous préparer à partir, proteste-t-elle. Les chevaliers ne vont pas tarder à…

Morgause claque sa langue sur son palais en fusillant Aliénor du regard.

-Le soleil va à peine se lever, la contredit-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Arrivée au campement, elle remarque que les chevaliers sont pourtant déjà bel et bien réveillés et rangent leur affaire. Quand Arthur la voit, un soupir lui échappe.

-Tu devrais prévenir avant de t'éloigner ainsi ! la réprimande-t-il.

-Vous dormiez comme des gros bébés, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger, se défend-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Arthur pince la lèvre sous l'agacement. Morgause a toujours été la plus difficile. Elle est si… libre. Morgane elle… non, il se refuse à penser à elle. Secouant la tête, il remercie simplement Dieu de lui avoir rendu Morgause après autant d'années. Et il se met à espérer que tout ira bien, qu'il pourra enfin garder ce dernier membre de sa famille. Car, en dehors des chevaliers, il n'y a plus qu'elle.

Morgause avance sans regarder où elle va, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en pestant intérieurement contre leur lenteur à sécher. Elle bute contre quelque chose de dur et aurait certainement atterrit au sol si deux mains fermes ne l'avaient pas maintenues, enserrant sa taille.

Elle lève ses deux yeux verts clairs vers son sauveur et découvre le chevalier Lancelot qui la fixe de ses yeux sombres comme s'il désirait la manger. Morgause lui sourit.

-Merci chevalier, je me serais certainement fait très mal sans vos réflexes, le remercie-t-elle.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répond-t-il promptement alors que l'emprise sur sa taille se resserre.

Ils restent un instant comme ça, remerciant l'un et l'autre le ciel d'être à l'abri des regards indiscret. Puis, Morgause se réveille et tente de s'éloigner mais, la prise sur sa taille est bien présente et ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Le chevalier la tient fermement et ne semble pas se rendre compte de ses tentatives d'éloignements.

-Pourriez-vous me lâcher, chevalier ? demande-t-elle en se retenant de rire. Si vos amis nous trouvent dans cette position, ils pourraient fort imaginer certaines choses.

L'homme semble réaliser qu'il la tient toujours et la libère dans un sursaut.

-Veuillez m'excuser, souffle-t-il, conscient qu'Arthur aurait vu d'un très mauvais œil cet instant.

Loin de paraître vexée ou heurtée dans sa sensibilité, la jeune femme lui sourit avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Lancelot ne lâche pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloigne, gracieuse et ayant retrouvé sa froideur habituelle.

-Oublie !

Le chevalier se tourne vers son frère d'arme, Owein qui le fixe d'un air réprobateur et légèrement désolé. Voir ce chevalier sortant à peine de l'adolescence le regarder de cette façon à quelque chose d'amusant mais, conscient qu'il serait mal perçu de rire de lui maintenant, Lancelot joue la carte de l'innocence.

-De quoi parles-tu ? l'interroge-t-il.

-Tu t'attireras des ennuis avec Arthur, poursuit son ami en secouant la tête.

-Je l'ai juste sauvée d'une mauvaise chute, se défend Lancelot en se crispant.

-Et tu t'es senti obligé de la serrer contre toi en plongeant ton regard dans le sien ? raille Owein. Note bien que tu as de la chance, tu es le seul à qui elle ait adressé la parole ! La Dame ne semble pas à ce point ravie de voyager avec une escorte de chevalier. Pourtant, elle est en sécurité de cette façon.

Lancelot se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Owein a beau être son ami, il a tendance à parler beaucoup, une vraie pipelette. Mais également la meilleure source d'information qu'on puisse rêver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur…

Owein lui lance un regarde exaspéré mais, étant d'une nature prompte aux confidences et étant surtout incapable de se taire quand il s'agit de Lancelot, il ne met pas longtemps à parler.

-Dame Morgause a été marié au seigneur Lot, commence-t-il. Ce dernier était très puissant, possédant les meilleurs soldats mais… son allégeance n'allait qu'à lui-même. Il était brutal, sanguinaire et effrayait n'importe qui ayant entendu parler de lui. Pour s'assurer sa loyauté et disposer de ses hommes, on lui a proposé un mariage. Sa première femme venait de mourir dans des conditions… disons simplement que l'histoire n'a jamais été tiré au clair. Il aurait eu vent des sœurs d'Arthur, j'ai entendu dire qu'il les avait rencontrées une fois. Lot a choisi Morgause.

-Pourquoi elle ? interroge Lancelot.

Après tout, un homme cherche souvent une épouse docile, soumise. Autant Morgane correspondait très bien à ces critères, autant Morgause semble être une femme indépendante qui ne se laisse aucunement dicter sa conduite. La prendre pour épouse, lui qui était un homme habitué à ce que l'on ploie devant lui à la simple mention du nom, était une source de problème assurée. Mais peut-être est-ce justement pour cette raison que Lot l'a choisie, parce qu'elle représentait un défi.

-Je n'en sais rien, répond Owein en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que je sais c'est que des troupes ont été envoyées au village des sœurs d'Arthur. Les villageois auraient résistés ce qui a conduit à leur massacre. Le nom de celui qui a envoyé les troupes n'a jamais été dit clairement. Le seul homme à le savoir n'est jamais revenu. Les soldats ont ramenés les jumelles et, alors que Mo…Morgane, hésite Owein en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, est restée au mur, Morgause, elle, a été envoyée au domaine de Lot le jour même.

Lancelot regarde aussi du côté d'Arthur, heureusement trop loin pour entendre leur conversation. Le nom de Morgane a été proscrit au départ de celle-ci. Morgause n'a même jamais été mentionnée clairement. Le chevalier se souvient pourtant des cris de Morgane le lendemain de son arrivée. Elle a hurlé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, réclamant de _la_ rejoindre sur le champ. Son vœu n'a jamais été exaucé et plus jamais la jeune fille n'a jamais fait mention de cette autre personne qu'elle voulait désespérément rejoindre. Pourtant, il est clair aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait de Morgause.

-Je pleins cette fille, soupire Owein. Elle a dû avoir un mariage particulièrement difficile avec ce monstre.

-Tu ne sais rien de plus ? demande Lancelot.

-Comment ça, rien de plus ? s'indigne Owein en pinçant les lèvres. Interroge les gens du mur et dis-moi lesquels seront capable de te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit ! Et pour te répondre ; non. Apparemment, plus personne au mur n'a eu de nouvelle d'elle. Enfin, sauf Arthur mais, même là, j'ai cru comprendre que la correspondance avait commencé par s'espacer pour totalement s'arrêter.

Lancelot réprime un sourire devant l'accès de colère d'Owein. Ce gamin est incroyable. Comment peut-il savoir tout ça ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire tout la journée : colporter des ragots et interroger les autres. Pourtant, ce chevalier semble toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde. Et, s'il a du mal à taire ses connaissances devant Lancelot, il s'avère être une vraie tombe avec les autres. Et Lancelot sait de source sûre qu'il cache bien des secrets, même à lui.

Puis le chevalier se tourne vers Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. La renommé de Lot était donc connue de tous même à l'époque. Lancelot lui-même avait entendu parler de lui alors qu'il ne s'intéresse généralement pas aux ragots et autres fadaises. Pourtant, Arthur a accepté que l'on vende sa sœur à un monstre sanguinaire dont la mort de la première femme a laissé bien des questions. C'est étrange et dérangeant.

Mais… les jumelles ne sont pas longtemps restées sous la tutelle de leur frère. Lancelot a entendu dire que les sœurs étaient passées sous la tutelle de l'évêque Germanus à la mort de leur mère. Si tel était le cas, peu importe combien Arthur a protesté -car il est évident pour Lancelot qu'il l'a fait-, Germanus n'a sûrement pas écouté un traitre mot et a agi selon son bon plaisir ! Cet évêque répugne Lancelot bien plus qu'il ne saurait dire mais, savoir ce qu'il a fait à la sœur d'Arthur le révulse et lui donne des envies meurtrières. Le pire étant qu'il devra le supporter pendant encore cinq ans.

Et Arthur, comme il doit se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à préserver sa sœur. Cela explique sans doute sa joie de la retrouver et la patience qu'il met à répondre à tous ses désirs -ce qui les a ralentis de deux jours au moins.

* * *

L'arrivée au mur d'Hadrien se fait dans un soulagement collectif.

Ce mur de pierre et de tourbe mesurant quatre mètre cinquante de hauteur pour deux mètre septante d'épaisseur n'a jamais été franchi par l'ennemi ? Imposant, sans fin, il inspire le respect et celui qui souhaite l'attaquer sait quel défi se présente à lui.

Morgause n'a jamais vu le début ou la fin de se mur. À ce que l'on dit, il s'étend sur des centaines de kilomètres. Une barrière infranchissable, gardant les pictes, saxons et autres ennemis de Rome à distance. Pourtant, caché derrière son statut de sœur, Morgause -à moitié picte elle-même - s'apprête à franchir cette porte si bien gardée. Si Arthur ou les soldats romains connaissaient son but, elle aurait certainement été exécutée sans cérémonie. Les chevaliers ? Elle ne saurait dire… ils ont été asservis mais, ils sont également fidèles à Arthur à qui il voue une étrange affection.

La satisfaction l'étreint quand elle arrive dans la cour, toujours à cheval accompagnée des chevaliers et de Mordred. Une effervescence particulière prend place, surprenant Morgause. Les chevaliers semblent être appréciés.

La jeune femme s'apprête à descendre de cheval quand une vois l'arrête.

-Par tous les Saints, c'était donc vrai ? Morgause de retour au mur ! Descendez que je puisse vous regarder !

Morgause sourit en même temps qu'une vague glacé s'empare d'elle. L'évêque Germanus est là et l'aide à descendre de sa monture. Il est resté tel qu'elle en avait le souvenir. Ses cheveux grisonnants, ses sourcils fournis et ce sourire hypocrite qu'il ne quitte jamais.

Quand Morgause met pied à terre, l'évêque l'étreint et la jeune femme ne peut retenir une légère grimace avant de se reprendre. Elle lui rend son embrassade avant de s'éloigner en lui souriant comme si le revoir la transportait au comble de la joie. Il continue de lui tenir les mains, l'éloigne et la jauge.

-Vous êtes toujours la beauté incarnée, mon enfant, affirme-t-il en lui souriant. Quand j'ai eu votre message m'annonçant votre arrivée, j'ai cru à une farce de mauvais goût mais, vous voilà enfin ! Cela fait si longtemps…

-Mon Seigneur, bien trop longtemps pour que je ne profite pas de cette occasion pour revenir à la maison, souffle-t-elle d'une voix émue alors qu'elle ricane intérieurement. Même si, malheureusement, l'évènement qui nous réunit est loin d'être joyeux.

L'air joyeux de Germanus disparaît pour laisser place à un air grave de circonstance. Comme il est doué pour jouer la comédie, se dit Morgause. Presque aussi doué qu'elle.

-Oui, la mort de votre époux m'a plongé dans un profond chagrin, réplique-t-il en lui étreignant les mains. C'était un homme courageux et il a servi Rome et le Pape loyalement jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Quel dommage qu'une simple chasse ait eu raison de lui.

-Cela a été un choc pour nous tous, répond Morgause en feignant un sourire forcé et peiné sur ses lèvres.

-C'est terminé maintenant, affirme Germanus. Laissez donc ces mauvais souvenirs derrière vous et réjouissez-vous d'être revenue auprès de votre frère.

-Votre gentillesse est une bénédiction pour tous ! Et j'espère que vous ferez preuve d'autant de générosité envers moi qu'envers Mordred, le fils de mon époux défunt, qui a insisté pour m'accompagner.

-Mordred ? s'exclame l'évêque alors qu'une lueur de curiosité brille dans ses yeux sournois. Évidemment, il est le bienvenu aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra ! Où est-il ?

-Vous le trouverez là-bas, Mon Seigneur, répond la jeune fille en montrant l'endroit du doigt. Je ne vous accompagnerai pas, cependant, j'avoue que le voyage à été long.

L'évêque Germanus la rassure, lui disant qu'il comprend parfaitement en lui souhaitant un bon repos avant de s'éloigner.

Morgause le regarde faire, un sourire de satisfaction morbide sur le visage. Le pauvre fou, il n'a pas idée de ce qu'il laissé entrer. Et si faire semblant de l'apprécier a été difficile -sans compter ces niaiseries sans intérêt-, le résultat lui donne le courage de continuer.

Il va payer. L'évêque Germanus, cet hypocrite, va payer le prix fort pour le massacre de son village et de sa mère. Il va payer le prix fort pour ce mariage qui l'a condamnée à tant de souffrance.

Mais d'abord, elle le fera souffrir. Et elle y prendra grand plaisir.

* * *

-JE LE SAVAIS !

Morgause sort de ses souvenirs pour regarder la blonde qui lui fait face. La surprise la frappe. Cette Enora semble furieuse, hors d'elle.

-Cet abruti, ce sal menteur de mono-sourcil ! jure-t-elle. Il est toujours là où sont les problèmes. Ce n'a rien de surprenant que ce crétin ait une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire !

Oui, Enora n'est pas surprise mais ulcérée. Cet imbécile atrophié du cerveau a massacré des innocents pour ramené ces deux filles au mur et en marier une à un malade psychopathe dans la foulée ! Et tout ça pour s'assurer que les soldats de ce connard répondront à l'appel le moment venu ! Germanus est la pire des crasses et Enora regrette qu'il soit toujours en vie car ça signifie que Morgause ne l'a jamais tué et… Bordel, cette femme mérite bien de tuer de ses propres mains cet ignoble décérébré aux sourcils handicapés !

-Tu l'as donc rencontré ? demande Morgause en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Oh oui ! crache Enora dans une grimace de dégoût. Dagonet a bien failli y passer par sa faute. Il les a envoyé en mission suicide le jour où ils devaient recevoir leur liberté. Arthur ne l'a plus vu de la même façon par après…

Enora s'arrête alors que le visage de Morgause se tord dans une expression de haine et de fureur.

-Arthur et son évêque, raille-t-elle en se relevant, tournant en rond. Il suffira à ce… cet évêque de siffler pour que mon cher frère accourt la queue entre les jambes et la tête basse !

La haine s'échappant de Morgause effraye presque Enora. Presque. Car, la souffrance qui accompagne ses paroles, la détresse qui s'échappe de sa voix tremblante sert le cœur de la blonde. Elle ne reconnaît pas Arthur dans les paroles de Morgause mais, il a sûrement changé. Si seulement Morgause pouvait s'en apercevoir, peut-être cesserait-elle de le haïr à ce point ? Après tout, si ce n'est que la fidélité stupide d'Arthur envers l'évêque qui les sépare, il suffit que la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais se rende compte que cette fidélité à disparue pour que les choses s'arrangent…

Pourtant, Enora n'est plus si naïve. Elle se doute que l'histoire doit être plus grave que ça. La haine qui semble ronger Morgause ne peut pas venir d'une chose aussi stupide.

-Pourquoi haïssez-vous Arthur à ce point ? lui demande-t-elle.

-Tu ne vois que le bon côté, réplique Morgause d'une voix froide en la regardant de toute sa hauteur. Il t'a eu à l'aide de belles paroles mais Arthur Castus n'a rien d'un homme bien ! Un homme ayant un sens de l'honneur, un homme considérant sa famille comme une priorité n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait !

-Pourtant quand vous l'avez revu, vous ne sembliez pas lui en vouloir ! fait remarquer la blonde.

-Il m'a eu comme toi, avoue Morgause, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. J'ai cru qu'il…malgré ce qu'il avait à ma sœur, j'ai cru que, peut-être, il était juste et nous aimait. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris sa traitrise et sa fourberie. Arthur n'est pas digne de confiance !

Enora se crispe légèrement à la mention de la jumelle. L'image de cette femme -le double de celle qui lui fait face- avec Tristan la dérange énormément. Elle ne sait pas comment elle réagira si elle aussi décide de venir faire un tour au mur pour dire bonjour à son frère bien aimé -notez l'ironie. C'est pourquoi, alors que bien d'autres questions méritent d'être posée, la seule qu'elle parvient à laisser échapper est :

-Et… Morgane, qu'était-elle devenue ?

-C'est une longue histoire, sourit tendrement Morgause et Enora reste stupéfaite du changement. À cette époque, elle vivait déjà avec les pictes. Le jour de mon arrivée, elle s'était rapprochée dangereusement du mur par la forêt à ma demande. J'avais besoin de son aide. Je ne savais à qui m'adresser au mur, je ne connaissais personne de confiance puisque je venais d'arriver. C'était dangereux mais, elle le voulait. Morgane tenait à m'aider le plus possible pour réduire les risques que je sois suspectée. Alors nous nous sommes rencontrées dans cette forêt la nuit-même pour tout mettre au point.

-Que fallait-il mettre au point ? interroge Enora, connaissant pourtant la réponse.

-L'agonie de notre bien-aimé évêque, sourit sournoisement Morgause. Cela ne me suffisait pas de le voir mourir. Je voulais qu'il souffre !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. On apprend les raisons de la haine de Morgause alors que celle qu'elle ressentira pour Arthur reste un mystère mais, j'avoue que j'adorerai connaître vos théorie ;)

Pourquoi Morgause déteste-t-elle autant Arthur ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ? Est-ce que ce sera assez terrible pour changer l'opinion d'Enora ? Que compte faire Morgause à Germanus dans le prochain chapitre ? Car oui, son plan se mettra en place et il y aura une apparition de Morgane ;)

Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Bisous,

Rose.


	4. Désolée

Oui, je sais, c'est inexcusable, surtout que ce n'est même pas un nouveau chapitre -_-

Pour ma défense, la pression des exams à monopolisé toute mon attention et je n'ai pas fait grand chose d'autre. Surtout que les stages n'ont pas été retiré pour nous permettre de réviser, ça non, même pas en rêve ! Fallait prendre ses feuilles là-bas et se démerder, c'est juste... Ah ? On s'en fout, d'accord mdr

Non, vraiment, entre les exams, les qualifs, l'attente des résultats, les fêtes pour célébrer les résultats et la vie privée... Autant dire que je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi ! Et encore moins pour écrire ou lire. Mais, je vais faire au mieux pour rattraper mon retard, c'est promis !

Maintenant que les vacances ont commencés -et comme je ne pars pas en vacances, sniff-, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps et je vais y consacrer une bonne partie à rattraper les lectures et surtout mes écrits ! En gage de bonne fois, un bonus pour ma fic "Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer" va être publié. De plus trois de mes fics ont leur chapitre entamé, dont un où j'en suis à 6 pages. Je ne perds pas espoir d'arriver à le finir.

Cependant, je pense me concentrer sur une fic en particulier pour le finir car elle se rapproche de la fin et que je ne veux plus la tirer en longueur, j'ai nommé "Oh c'est l'imprégnation ? Au temps pour moi !" Ainsi, en finissant cette fic, je pourrais consacrer plus de temps aux autres. Je prends celle-là car elle est la plus avancée et, de plus, elle traine depuis si longtemps que j'en ai honte !

Une fois de plus, je m'excuse pour ce retard et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.

Un gros bisous,

Roselia.


	5. Chapter 3 : Bellandone

**Coucou, je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre, corrigé. Ici, on parlera de la première étape du plan de Morgause pour détruire Germanus et Morgane fait une apparition éclair ;)**

**Encore un grand merci à emichlo, Tralalaire et Kebeo pour leur review.**

**Et surtout un grand merci à Kebeo pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, croyez-moi elle avait du boulot la pauvre xD**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : Belladone.**

Redressant la capuche de sa cape, Morgause traverse les couloirs sombres sans la moindre difficulté. La jeune femme a toujours su passer inaperçue en cas de besoin. Elle sait comment ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle doit sortir en dehors du mur, cette nuit. Et elle connaît le passage qu'il y mènera sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. Là où passe le cour d'eau du village. Ce cour d'eau est séparé de l'extérieur par des barreaux d'une solidité implacable. Ou presque. Quel dommage que personne n'ai pensé à réparer ce barreau en particulier. Une fois celui-ci retiré, n'importe quelle personne de petite carrure peut passer. Quel arrogance ces romains, de croire qu'une femme ne pourrait pas les trahir.

Elle sort rapidement de la rédisence et Morgause se félicite intérieurement pour sa mémoire infaillible. Elle garde un souvenir parfait des moindres recoins de ce lieu. La jeune femme traverse les ruelles sombres et vide, resserrant sa main sur son poignard pour se rassurer -après tout, il n'est jamais prudent pour une femme de se promener seule dans certains endroits.

Elle arrive à l'est du Mur et cherche la brèche dans la grille qui laisse passer le cour d'eau. Morgause repère le barreau défaillant et tire de toute ses forces. Celui-ci se retire et elle sourit, satisfaite. Si facile. Elle se glisse dans l'ouverture avec tout autant d'aisance avant de refermer le passage. En fait, ce n'est pas étonnant que les romains n'aient jamais pensé à réparer cette brèche. Aucun homme ne pourrait passer et leur arrogance leur interdit de penser une seconde qu'une faible femme pourrait tenter de se glisser hors du mur de cette façon. Après tout, n'est-il pas reconnu par tous que les femmes ne possèdent aucune pensée propre ? Ne les marie-t-on pas pour que l'homme pense à leur place et prenne toutes les décisions ?

N'est-ce pas pour cela que Morgause a été mariée à Lot ? Cet homme insensible et sanguinaire ? Un monstre qu'on l'a forcé à épouser. Un monstre qui l'a torturée. Mais finalement, ne devrait-elle pas lui en être reconnaissante ? Lot l'a rendue plus forte. Morgause est plus forte que jamais et, d'un côté, elle le lui doit.

La sœur d'Arthur remercie le ciel que ce court d'eau donne sur la forêt. Elle sera à son rendez-vous plus rapidement.

Elle s'enfonce donc à travers les arbres, s'arrêtant à la clairière de son enfance. Elle et Morgane y ont passé beaucoup de temps enfants, ainsi qu'Arthur, qui les accompagnait. Elle sourit doucement à ce souvenir avant de sentir la présence de sa jumelle.

Morgause se tourne rapidement pour faire face à son double. Elle sourit comme jamais depuis bien longtemps et court la prendre dans ses bras.

Morgane la sert fort, se retenant de pleurer de soulagement.

-Tu m'as manquée, lui avoue-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas entière au mur.

-Je vais bien, lui assure Morgause en se reculant, gardant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes. Et toi ?

-Mieux maintenant que je suis sûre de ton état, sourit Morgane avant de redevenir sérieuse. Tu l'as vu ?

-Oh oui, grimace Morgause. Germanus n'a pas changé.

L'expression de Morgause, tendre et souriante jusqu'alors, se transforme. La haine prend place sur son visage, son corps se tend. Ses lèvres sont retroussées dans une expression dégoûtée, mauvaise. Morgane n'en est pas effrayée. Elle sait que la haine de sa sœur n'est pas dirigée vers elle mais envers leur ennemi commun.

-Je te l'ai apporté, lui susurre Morgane avec un sourire fier. Je ne doute pas que tu en feras bon usage.

Morgane sort une fiole rempli d'un liquide que Morgause reconnaît immédiatement. Cette dernière l'attrape tandis qu'un sourire prend place sur son visage. Elle fixe le contenu avec satisfaction.

-Cet évêque va enfin payer pour ce qu'il a fait, jure-t-elle. Il mourra. Mais avant, il va souffrir comme jamais. Il comprendra enfin ce que nous avons dû endurer.

-Je te fais confiance, assure Morgane en lui rendant son sourire. Mais fais bien attention à toi, souffle-t-elle ensuite. Personne ne doit soupçonner ton implication dans l'histoire. Les conséquences...

-Ne t'inquiète pas tant, l'interrompt Morgause. Je ne me ferais pas prendre. Tu sais que je suis toujours prudente.

-Tu as déjà une idée pour lui faire avaler ceci ? demande Morgane avec intérêt.

-Plus ou moins, répond vaguement sa sœur en rangeant sa fiole. Je dois y aller mais sois sûre que je te contacterais bientôt.

-Ne tarde pas, ma sœur, supplie Morgane. Et ne commet pas d'imprudence.

Morgause lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui fait de nouveau face et la contemple tendrement. Sa sœur. Sa jumelle. Son double.

Morgane est sa copie conforme en tout point. Ou presque. Morgane, elle, a su garder une innocence que Morgause a abandonnée il y a longtemps. Morgane croit au bonheur et à l'amour véritable alors que sa jumelle ne voit en cela que des fariboles sans intérêt. La seule personne que Morgause est certaine d'aimer est Morgane.

Morgause se détourne pour partir quand sa jumelle la retient.

-Et Arthur ? demande-t-elle avec hésitation. Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, réplique Morgause après un silence. Il finira par revenir à la raison.

-J'en doute, ricane Morgane. J'ai bien peur qu'il ait été endoctriné par cet évêque stupide. La seule chose qui semble compter pour lui ce sont ses chevaliers.

Morgause se mord la lèvre, ne sachant que dire. Au fond, Morgane en sait plus qu'elle sur Arthur. La jeune femme le revoit après des années de séparation alors que sa sœur a vécu plusieurs années supplémentaires avec lui.

Alors, elle se contente d'un sourire rassurant. Que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Morgause n'est pas le genre de personne à proférer des promesses qu'elle n'est pas certaine de savoir tenir. Évidemment qu'elle fera son possible pour que Morgane revienne mais, elle n'est pas certaine d'y parvenir. Et, si elle veut la mort de l'évêque Germanus, elle ne souhaite aucun mal à son frère. S'il ne veut vraiment pas de Morgane au mur... elle fera ce qu'elle a prévu. La jeune femme disparaîtra avec sa sœur sans jamais revenir.

-Tout ira bien, assure Morgause. Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai avec toi tant que je le peux.

Elles se sourient à nouveau mais, Morgause ne bouge pas, attendant l'autre question qui finit par arriver, comme prévu.

-Et _lui_, comment va-t-il ?

-Il a l'air d'aller bien, répond Morgause. Légèrement perturbé, un peu trop clairvoyant mais... il a l'air d'aller bien.

-Morgause, même s'il devine, promets-moi..., panique Morgane.

-Je ne lui ferais rien, ma sœur, rétorque la concernée. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal de cette façon.

* * *

Morgause ferme la porte de ses appartements en soupirant. Comme prévu, personne ne l'a surprise. Elle a réussi.

Serrant la fiole contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme retire sa cape boueuse. Elle ouvre ensuite le tiroir de sa commode et range le liquide avec un nouveau sourire satisfait. Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à présent, Morgause n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

La fatigue l'envahit et elle s'étire avant de s'allonger toute habillée sur son lit. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un sommeil réparateur l'envahit.

* * *

Aliénor rentre dans la chambre de sa maîtresse en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cette dernière peu encore se reposer une bonne heure, le temps nécessaire à la servante de préparer la tenue du jour et de réveiller Dame Morgause. Parfois, elle est réveillée quand Aliénor apparaît, un regard hanté par ses cauchemars, se rongeant les ongles et marmonnant même quelque fois. Si ce genre de comportement en aurait effrayé beaucoup, Aliénor est restée auprès d'elle à chaque fois, la ramenant lentement à la réalité. Il n'y a jamais eu ni explication ni remerciement mais, le soulagement qu'Aliénor aperçoit lorsqu'elle trouve sa maîtresse à la suite d'un cauchemar est suffisant. Pauvre Morgause. Pauvre enfant livrée en pâture à un monstre insensible et sanguinaire. Qui ne serait pas traumatisé après toutes ses années à supporter les coups, les critiques, les punitions.

Alors non, Aliénor n'a jamais déserté, faisant parfois plus que son statut ne le recommande. Plus qu'un servante, elle a été un soutien permanent, une amie. Morgause a toujours pu se reposer sur elle et de son côté, sa maîtresse a toujours fait preuve d'une compréhension rare à son égard. Aucun des accidents survenus -verre renversé, vase brisé, robe brûlée- n'a été puni ou même dénoncé. Morgause connaissant Lot, elle a toujours tu les maladresses de sa servante, prenant parfois la faute sur elle.

Alors, quand Aliénor aperçoit la cape boueuse au sol et sa maîtresse -toujours habillée- endormie par-dessus ses couvertures, elle sait qu'elle le gardera pour elle. Sa maîtresse est sortie en pleine nuit, elle le sait et ne fait qu'espérer que tout s'est bien passé. Aliénor se doute que les intentions de Dame Morgause ne sont pas louables, elle l'a su dés que cette dernière lui a annoncé leur voyage. Pourtant, elle sait que, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, sa place restera auprès de sa maîtresse.

* * *

Tout en haut du mur, Morgause regarde l'horizon, réfléchissant. Elle a donné rendez-vous à Mordred et, si celui-ci a bien travaillé, son plan pourra être mis en œuvre dés ce soir.

-Tu sembles bien songeuse, ma douce amie.

Au son de la voix moqueuse de celui qu'elle attendait, Morgause sourit et se tourne pour lui faire face.

-Tu sais que je ne pense qu'à toi, répond-t-elle en papillonnant exagérément des yeux.

Mordred éclate de rire, renversant la tête en arrière et attirant quelques regards sur eux. Morgause lève les yeux ciel. Quand il est question de discrétion, Mordred est une vraie calamité. Elle attrape donc son bras et l'attire plus loin.

-Éloignons-nous avant que tous les soldats ainsi que les paysans ne deviennent suspects, enjoint-elle tout en continuant à marcher.

Ils se promènent tous les deux, souriant aux passants tout en faisant mine d'être en pleine discussion jusqu'à arriver au marché. Morgause s'arrête devant un présentoir d'étoffe divers sous le regard sceptique de son ami.

-Et ici, c'est plus prudent ? raille-t-il.

La jeune femme lui adresse un regard mauvais qui en ferait reculer plus d'un mais Mordred se contente d'un sourire joyeux. Morgause secoue alors la tête en soupirant. Irrécupérable !

-Regarde-les, explique-t-elle en montrant la foule du menton. Qui nous prêtera suffisamment attention pour entendre notre conversation ?

Mordred regarde alors autour de lui et doit reconnaître qu'elle a raison. Quand bien même les fixe-t-on du coin de l'œil, il faudrait être proche pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent – lui-même doit se pencher pour comprendre Morgause. Il hausse alors les épaules, s'avouant vaincu.

-De plus, j'ai besoin de nouvelles robes, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de reprendre son sérieux. Alors ?

-J'ai réussi, annonce-t-il fièrement. Donne-moi la fiole et elle remplacera dés ce soir le médicament de notre cher ami.

Morgause sourit, satisfaite.

-Donc, il est bien malade ? s'enquit-elle.

-Le pauvre homme souffre de rhumatisme d'après ce que j'ai entendu, répond Mordred avec une mine faussement compatissante.

-Il n'y a que ce genre d'ordure qui vit assez longtemps pour contracter cette maladie, siffle la jeune femme avec haine alors que sa main se referme sur une étoffe.

Mordred voit ses jointures blanchir et place une main douce sur celle tenant le tissu.

-Une chose est certaine, il ne vivra pas plus longtemps, lui murmure-t-il alors qu'elle se détend. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour lui donner la fiole. D'ailleurs, que contient-elle, du poison ?

-En quelque sorte, sourit narquoisement Morgause. Un poison lent et douloureux qui le rendra complètement fou. Dans peu de temps, il prétendra que le diable lui-même vient le hanter et encore d'autres absurdités. Bientôt, il perdra la tête ainsi que la confiance de tous et il sera à terre. Il finira par supplier qu'on le tue et je me ferais une joie d'exaucer son souhait.

Mordred repousse la peur qui menace de l'envahir. Oui, Morgause est inquiétante et quelque part, elle a elle-même perdu un peu de sa santé mentale mais, qui peut le lui reprocher ? De plus, sa haine n'est dirigé que vers celui qui a ruiné sa vie et son désir de vengeance est légitime.

-Quel poison possède de telles propriétés ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-La belladone, mon ami, lui apprend-t-elle. Cette plante est une merveille pour une mort lente et douloureuse. Excusez-moi, appelle-t-elle ensuite la marchande.

Une vieille femme s'avance vers eux avec difficulté. Son visage est émacié et très ridé, sa peau semble grise, ses cheveux, d'un blanc sale, sont fins et cassants et il est évident que sa santé laisse à désirer. Pourtant, elle regarde Morgause avec bienveillance et son sourire est accueillant. La jeune femme ressent une sympathie presque oubliée pour cette vieille femme.

-Oui, mon enfant, je peux vous aider ? demande cette dernière.

-Vous ne l'auriez pas dans une autre couleur ? interroge Morgause en montrant la soie jaune qu'elle tient en main. Le tissus est magnifique mais, j'avoue que le jaune n'est pas du tout ma couleur, plaisante-t-elle.

-Non certainement pas, acquiesce la vieille femme toujours en souriant. Mais, le blanc...

La marchande se penche, toujours difficilement et Morgause se retient de se pencher à son tour pour l'aider. Quand elle se redresse, elle tient une étoffe de soie blanche, la plus belle que Morgause ait jamais vu. La jeune femme la prend, hypnotisée. L'étoffe est d'un blanc pure et elle semble briller de mille feux.

-Mettez ceci par-dessus, conseille la vieille femme en montrant une étoffe transparente brodée de fil d'or sur le côté. Vous aurez l'air d'une reine !

-Je les prends tous les deux, annone Morgause. Mettez-moi ce que vous considérez nécessaire pour en faire une robe. Faites-les livrer à la demeure de l'évêque Germanus.

La marchande obéit et Morgause sourit avant de retirer la moitié de ses pièces de sa sacoche. Elle les donne ensuite à la vieille marchande qui reste un instant sans voix.

-C'est beaucoup trop, refuse-t-elle.

-Je paye également les conseils, sourit Morgause. De plus, je tiens à ce que ces tissus soient livrés le plus tôt possible pour que ma servante y travaille.

Morgause se détourne sans un mot de plus et s'éloigne, Mordred la suivant, songeur. Ce dernier apprécie ces moments où, mettant la haine qui la ronge de côté, sa bonté refait surface. Elle prétend payer les conseils et la livraison mais, elle a donné assez à cette femme pour nourrir sa famille pendant un mois entier au moins. Évidemment, la jeune femme ne l'avouera jamais parce qu'elle veut rester dure et froide. Mordred la trouve hilarante parfois, a essayé de cacher le reste d'humanité qu'il reste en elle. Et c'est pire quand elle en fait trop. La voir jouer les filles innocentes et dociles devant l'évêque menace à chaque fois de lui déclencher un fou rire. Et c'est une actrice comme il n'en a jamais vu, s'il ne la connaissait pas, il pourrait y croire lui aussi.

Il la regarde avancer et un sourire tendre effleure ses lèvres. Quand son père a ramener cette pauvre enfant apeurée pour la condamner à se marier, il la prise en pitié. En toute sincérité, il ne la voyait pas survivre plus d'un mois ou deux. Mordred s'est tellement trompé. Morgause a fait preuve d'une capacité d'adaptation impressionnante. Fasciné, Mordred l'a finalement bien observée au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle avait le regard perdu à l'horizon.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir brillant et ondulaient le long de son dos. Elle était un peu plus petite à l'époque mais elle ne faisait cependant pas plus d'une tête de moins que lui. Sa robe convenant à une dame cachait son corps mais ses épaules montraient sa peau nacrée, pure. Son visage... il n'en avait jamais vu de tel auparavant. Sans parler de ses yeux. Si verts, si froids, si douloureux. La regarder faisait presque mal. L'expression de la jeune fille qu'elle était paraissait torturée alors qu'elle serrait une missive entre ses doigts à s'en faire pâlir ses mains délicates.

Il n'avait pas osé la déranger, restant juste en plein milieu du couloir à la regarder comme s'il venait de voir un ange. Et elle l'était à cette époque même si une partie de cette innocence semblait perdue. Puis, Morgause a du sentir sa présence car elle s'est tournée vers lui. D'abord surprise de la voir, elle lui a ensuite souri doucement avant de se détourner. Mordred s'est approché et est simplement demeuré à ses côtés sans un mot jusqu'à que la servant de Morgause arrive pour rappeler ses obligations à sa maîtresse. Cette dernière a ouvert la bouche pour la première fois, lui souhaitant une bonne journée avant de suivre Aliénor.

Ils ont souvent recommencés depuis lors. Au début, pas un mot n'était échangé si ce n'est le bonjour ou l'au revoir d'usage. Ils restaient simplement là, en silence. Un silence relaxant que Morgause semblait apprécier. Pourtant, Mordred aurait aimé l'entendre parler à nouveau. Sa voix était clair, douce et avait cette résonance nostalgique allant de paire à son visage.

Finalement, un jour, il l'a retrouvée de nouveau avec une missive, le visage torturé, les yeux rouges sans pour autant qu'un larme ait été versée -l'a-t-il jamais vu pleurer de toute façon ?- et quand elle lui a souri, elle était crispée. Mordred lui a pris la main -leur premier contact- et attendu qu'elle parle. Morgause lui a alors raconté qu'elle avait une sœur, un jumelle et qu'on les avait séparées. Elle lui a expliqué combien elle lui manquait, combien elle se sentait vide, combien elle avait mal sans elle. La jeune fille lui a raconté leur histoire, elle a dit combien Morgane était fragile et à quel point la savoir loin sans être là pour la protéger lui pesait encore plus que ce mariage.

Mordred a écouté, savourant le son de sa voix alors que la déchirure de sa « belle-mère » lui faisait mal. Il a vu et soupçonné les violences de son père envers Morgause et jamais il ne l'a vu baisser les bras ou se laisser abattre. Pourtant, quand elle parlait de sa sœur, le jeune homme avait l'impression que Morgause allait s'effondrer. Alors il s'est promis de ramener cette Morgane ici pour la soulager...

Il a vu l'évolution de Morgause. Évolution causée par son fou de père. Évidemment, il n'y a pas eu que lui. Mais la haine qu'elle ressentait déjà s'est amplifiée et a pris le pas sur le reste. Et Mordred y a assisté impuissant mais toujours présent pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Morgause a un don pour s'attirer la loyauté de ceux qui l'entoure. Mordred a vu les soldats de son propre père avoir plus de fidélité envers elle qu'envers lui. Lorsqu'ils voyaient qu'elle avait désobéit à un ordre, jamais l'un d'eux ne l'a dénoncé. Lorsque Lot l'a giflée dans un couloir, Mordred -qui avait déjà du mal à se contenir lui-même- a vu un garde faire un pas en avant, le regard meurtrier avant de se reprendre en crispant la mâchoire alors qu'aucun n'ont jamais réagit face la violence de leur maître jusque là.

Revenant au présent, il sourit avant d'accélérer et de se placer devant Morgause qui hausse un sourcil, intriguée. Mordred lui tend la main.

-J'ai entendu que l'évêque Germanus organisait un grand repas pour votre retour, s'explique-t-il. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ?

Morgause sourit avec espièglerie, amusée.

-Et bien, j'ai eu de meilleures propositions mais... je suppose que les liens de la famille passe avant tout, se moque-t-elle et Mordred hausse un sourcils à son tour.

-Vu sous cet angle ne devrais-tu pas y aller avec ton frère ? fait-il remarquer en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire face à l'expression épouvanté de son amie.

-Ciel, épargne-moi ça ! s'exclame-t-elle attirant quelques regards indiscrets. Il a beau être mon frère et j'ai beau lui porter de l'affection, Arthur est d'un ennui mortel ! Je préfère encore y aller avec mon beau-fils !

Mordred prend un air faussement vexé.

-Ravi d'apprendre que je ne suis pas aussi ennuyeux que ton cher frère, marmonne-t-il.

-Détrompe-toi, tu l'es, sourit la jeune femme avec moquerie. Mais je pourrais t'embêter toute la soirée ce qui me la rendra supportable.

Mordred fait la moue. Charmant. Pourquoi lui a-t-il proposé ? Le rire cristallin de Morgause retend et le jeune homme comprend que c'est exactement pour ça qu'il lui a demandé et que c'est pour ça qu'il accepte ses moqueries sans se vexer.

* * *

Morgause se regarde dans son miroir alors qu'Aliénor brosse ses cheveux pour la nuit. Morgause sourit légèrement en repensant à la tête de Mordred quand il a eu la fiole en main. Il a été deux doigts de la laissé tomber, la regardant avec dégoût et crainte. La jeune femme a souri et l'a rassuré. Tant que la fiole reste fermée, il ne court aucun danger. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'air convaincu, il a bougonné et est reparti avec le poison.

Morgause ne connaît pas le nom de la personne par qui la fiole passera mais, elle faut confiance à Mordred. Il ne l'a jamais déçue.

Aliénor repose le peigne et se place en face de sa maîtresse.

-Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, ma dame ? demande-t-elle.

-Non Aliénor, tu peux y aller, sourit Morgause.

La concernée s'incline avant de s'en aller, fermant la porte avec douceur derrière elle. Morgause se sent oppressée quelques instant face à la solitude mais, habituée à ce genre de sensation, elle reprend vite le dessus et se lève pour rejoindre son lit. La jeune femme éteint la chandelle et se couche.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Morgause se tourne dans tous les sens avant de finalement se calmer. Ses muscles se détendent, sa respiration se calme. Mais, alors qu'elle se sent glisser vers le sommeil, un hurlement inhumain se fait entendre.

Morgause se redresse en sursaut, la sourcils froncés. Puis, elle reconnaît la voix et un sourire mauvais prend place sur son visage. Elle se relève et sort de sa chambre alors que la résidence s'anime. La jeune femme descend d'un étage et se place devant les quartiers d'Arthur d'où proviennent les cris -parce que cet évêque se croit tout permis et prend le lit de son frère ! Elle y trouve celui-ci accompagnée des chevaliers. Si son frère semble bien réveillé, ses chevaliers semblent plutôt avoir envie d'aller se recoucher aussi vite que possible.

-Arthur, l'appelle Morgause d'une voix inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?

Arthur la calme en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Nous ne savons pas encore, lui apprend-t-il. Mais le guérisseur est déjà auprès de lui et il semble que l'évêque Germanus se soit calmé.

-Il a crié si fort, fait remarquer Morgause. A-t-il été attaqué ?

-Non, il n'y avait personne, la contredit son frère.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à nous avoir réveillé pour un cauchemar, grogne Owein, assis par terre, la tête dans les mains.

-S'il a peur du noir, on peut toujours lui laisser une chandelle allumé au pauvre petit, ricane Kay.

C'est la première fois que Morgause l'entend parler et elle pince les lèvres pour retenir son sourire. Arthur n'est pas de cet avis car il jette un regard noir au chevalier qui grimace en se détournant comme un enfant pris en faute. La jeune femme comprend pourquoi la plupart des chevaliers sont si avares de paroles s'ils reçoivent tous cet accueil.

Deux hommes sortent et Morgause reconnaît le serviteur de l'évêque. Celui-ci est pâle et semble avoir aperçu un revenant alors que le guérisseur a l'air grave.

-Alors ? interroge Arthur.

-Et bien, je n'en suis pas certain, avoue le guérisseur. Il n'y a aucun signe de fièvre ou d'une quelconque maladie et cependant...

Il s'arrête là, se frottant l'arrière de la tête et Arthur, impatient, le presse d'une voix autoritaire.

-Il semble avoir été victime d'hallucination, finit par dire le guérisseur.

-Un mauvais rêve ? intervient Morgause, l'air soucieuse.

-Et bien non, balbutie-t-il. Il était bel et bien réveillé quand il a vu... ce qu'il a vu.

-Qu'a-t-il vu ? souffle Arthur, indécis.

-Ce n'était pas très clair mais, il parlait d'une femme et de conséquences. Ensuite, il a... il a parlé de créature.

Un silence de plomb règne dans le couloir. Certains ont l'air sceptique, d'autre intrigué et d'autre semble sur le point de s'endormir. Seul Morgause et Arthur réagissent. Ce dernier a l'air inquiet et ses sourcils sont froncés comme jamais. Morgause écarquille les yeux et place une main devant sa bouche, feignant à la perfection un air choqué et soucieux.

-Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est le laisser se reposer, réplique le guérisseur en haussant les épaules avec fatalité. Ces derniers jours ont été fatiguant pour lui, il est peut-être simplement surmené.

Arthur se détend imperceptiblement ou presque. Morgause le voit faire et sourit intérieurement. Il doit être soulagé qu'il y ait une chance pour que l'évêque ne soit pas fou. S'il savait, le pauvre...

-Bien, acquiesce-t-il. Merci d'être intervenu si vite.

-Oh, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, vous savez, répond le guérisseur. Je vais donc vous laisser.

Alors qu'il passe à côté d'elle, Morgause le voit la fixer intensément, hochant légèrement la tête. La jeune femme le suit des yeux, tournant la tête pour le regarder s'éloigner. Ce regard, c'est comme si elle devait comprendre ce qu'il signifie sans que ce ne soit le cas.

-Morgause ?

La concernée se tourne vers son frère avec un regard interrogateur.

-Lancelot va te ramener jusqu'à tes appartements, lui annonce-t-il. Et n'aie crainte, je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera.

_Oh, j'espère bien que les maux de notre évêque s'éternise mon frère bien aimé_, pense-t-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

Lancelot ouvre alors la marche et elle le suit, légèrement en retrait, dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivée jusqu'à sa porte, la chevalier se tourne vers elle.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, chevalier, lui dit-elle.

-Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, ma dame, sourit le concerné, charmeur.

Morgause retient un sourire.

-Bonne nuit, réplique-t-elle simplement.

Elle va se détourner quand il l'interpelle.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas, assure Lancelot. Je ne suis pas loin.

Cette fois, Morgause lui sourit avec sincérité. Elle l'apprécie vraiment, peut importe le peu de conversation qu'ils ont eu. Le chevalier Lancelot semble si... vrai. Loin de ces hypocrites qui lui sourient parce qu'ils le doivent.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, répond-t-elle avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la presser.

Morgause le relâche ensuite et entre dans ses appartements, le cœur battant à la chamade sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison exact.

Peut-être est-ce le fait que Germanus a hurlé encore plus fort qu'elle ne l'espérait. Peut-être est-ce la méfiance face à ce guérisseur qui l'a fixée comme s'il connaissait tous ses secrets. Ou peut-être est-ce cette main qu'elle a serré si brièvement.

Le chevalier Lancelot a quelque chose de particulier en lui sans qu'elle ne sache déterminer de quoi il s'agit avec précision. Morgause sait juste qu'elle se sent à l'aise avec lui et qu'il l'intrigue beaucoup. Elle le sentiment étrange qu'il mérite peut-être d'être connu. Un comble pour elle qui de nature si méfiante. Les personnes en qui la jeune femme a confiance sont peu nombreuses ont travaillées dures sans jamais la décevoir.

Se couchant dans son lit, elle ferme les yeux alors que le regard du guérisseur lui revient en mémoire. Elle devra en parler à Mordred.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup l'idée de Morgause en tout cas xD Pauvre évêque, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a laissé entrer chez lui mdr**

**Alors, selon vous, comment va se passer la suite ? Jusqu'où Morgause réussira à aller et que prévoit-elle pour la suite ? Et ce guérisseur, en sait-il plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître ? **

**Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ;)**

**Bisous.**


End file.
